beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott McCall
( ) |name=Scott McCall |sex=Male |species= |dob=16th |mob=9 |yob=1998 |age=Young Adult |facs= |birthplace=Beacon Hills, CA |height=5'10" |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Tan |actor=Tyler Posey |music=Teddy Bears, "Cobrastyle" }}Overview= Scott McCall was nothing more than an average teenager living an average life when that life got thrown for a whirl and a half. Out in the wood for a reason he should not have been, Scott was bitten and forced into a life as a werewolf. Initially, Scott was afraid of his newfound abilities and attempted to fight against his fate. However, as supernatural threats continued to plague his town, Scott embraced his wolf and has taken on the responsibility of protecting his family and his friends from the dangers that come with this new aspect of his life. Scott's dedication, heart, force of will and strength of character have elevated him to a rare breed of werewolf: a True Alpha. The abilities that come along with this are used by Scott to further his protection of others. All this, and he's now in Beacon Hills Community College working on that Veterinary Degree he always wanted. Personality Scott McCall is everything anyone ever wanted in a hero and he doesn't even try to be one. He's compassionate, loving, caring, selfless and genuinely nice to a fault. Even through all the BS that he's been through in his life, both prior to and after being bitten Scott has always seemed to have a generally optimistic look on life. Granted, he falters in his thoughts sometimes but ultimately his heart always shows him the right way. He thrives on using his instincts to lead him down whatever path he needs to take. He doesn't falter when it really matters and that's what is important. Scott is a teenager, though and his decisions are often made with that being a huge part of why they are made. He focuses on small things that don't matter sometimes. He can't help it. He still just wants to, even though he's not, kind of live a normal life. It's more that he wants to be able to live a normal supernatural life now. He doesn't like when things are thrown into the mix that will harm his friends or his family. That's when he really gets upset. Scott is an individual that lives for those around him. He's big on supporting his friends and just being there. He fights for them, werewolf abilities or not. He will stand up to the greatest evil with nothing but his heart as a weapon if it would keep those he cares about safe. His compassion can't be denied. He would much rather find a way to save or rescue his enemies from whatever is plaguing them than kill them to move on. He's very much an ironic beast of preserving life as opposed to taking it. Initially, Scott viewed his werewolf gift as a curse and was trying to get rid of it. Since then he has embraced it and it has become a part of who he is. He continues to be honest, caring and humble about the whole thing. He has a sense of humor that's steady and can catch people off guard if they aren't ready for it. He's generally compliant and will argue with his friends in the same moment as caring for them. His willpower and strength of character are his most defining traits and prove to be what makes him the hero that he is. The Hero That Beacon Hills Needs. The Hero That Beacon Hills Deserves. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY 11th Hour Power Scott is constantly in the process of discovering new abilities that come with a deeper understanding of his nature as a werewolf. Ordinarily, like most change, this is a slow developmental process. However, in times of great crisis, when dramatically appropriate, that can briefly be vastly accelerated allowing Scott to tap into the well of his potential, if only temporarily. This occurs typically when his pack, friends, or innocents are in danger, sometimes requiring a pep-talk or bit of motivation from those around him. In those moments he can see a dramatic increase in his werewolf abilities, as he taps into his potential more fully. These typically only last for the duration of the situation that gives rise to them, and are not usually something that occurs often. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| History= Previously, on Before the Dawn... Before the night of the Wolf Moon, Scott and Stiles traverse the woods in search of a dead body for reasons that only Stiles actually cares about. Scott suffers a series of asthma attacks to be followed up by an animal attack of unknown origin. When his senses start going crazy and he becomes a lacrosse playing master, Scott and Stiles uncover the terrifying truth that Scott was bitten by a werewolf. During this time Scott meets Derek Hale and Allison Argent, the latter of which he asks out only to have the date interrupted by a forced transformation brought on by an almost kiss with Alison. At home, Scott's transformation continues and Stiles inadvertantly sends him on a "rescue" mission to save Allison. Scott confronts Derek, gets his ass whooped and discover there are such things as werewolf hunters. The next day, Scott apologizes to Allison and it is revealed that her father is the leader of the hunters. Oops? Life doesn't get any better for Scott. He has to deal with trying to date Allison, eventually reveals to her his secret of being a werewolf. Then there's the whole dealing with Derek shenanigans because he's mean but helpful, kind of. He struggles with trying to be both human and werewolf, even wanting to get rid of the curse sometimes. It really isn't the best thing for him right now in his life. To make matters worse, Peter Hale's an Alpha werewolf that wants to make Scott join his Pack! The drama intensfies as there's an all out war between the werewolves, the Alpha and the hunters. It's wolfy madness and by the end of it all: Derek's the new Alpha. More importantly, though, Scott's relationship with Allison just got a whole lot more complicated. Things get a little bit more painful as complications just continue to rise. There's a new supernatural threat in Beacon Hills that comes to be known as a Kanima. Nobody knows who it is and they spend quite a bit of time trying to figure it out. Not only that but war has been declared on the werewolves by the hunters. There's this really nasty debacle with a random Omega werewolf being cut in half. Derek, of course, tries to use this to get Scott to join his Pack. While all of this is going on, Peter returns to life (somehow thanks to Lydia), Derek makes a bunch of teenagers into his Pack and Stiles still doesn't get with Lydia. Eventually the Kanima is revealed to be Jackson and a glorious battle ensues between the werewolves, the Kanima and Gerard Argent. Scott pulls a fast one on Gerard, Jackson gets freed of his Kanima curse and becomes a werewolf. Allison breaks up with Scott but Scott definitely feels that there is hope for them in the future. Through it all, though, Scott still has Stiles and that's the most important thing. Another year, another supernatural evil that plagues Beacon Hills and attempts to kill Scott and his friends. The darkness that comes for them this time turns out to be a Darach which is just a druid with some seriously bad intentions. A series of unfortunate events leads to all sorts of chaos and death. There's an Alpha Pack in the mix this time and Scott is even sporting a new tattoo! One that Derek has to help him make stick because of his healing abilities. That is the least of the troubles, though, as the trouble with the Alpha Pack grows. Innocent people are dying as a result of the Darach's dark ritual. When it all comes to a head, though, Scott takes on both the Alpha Pack and the Darach. He proves himself to be the ultimate in werewolfiness when he pushes through a Mountain Ash barrier and becomes a True Alpha. So. What's next? |-| 'Ships= |-| Trivia= * Sometimes has Asthma. * Works at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. * Beacon Hills High lacrosse team captain. #11 * Has never seen Star Wars. * Widely known as the best friend and partner in crime of Stiles Stilinski. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Teen Wolf Category:Beacon Hills College